


The Divine Tragedy: Prequel

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Морские глубины уже не были неизведанными, люди прекрасно знали их обитателей. Но знали ли они всех обитателей Земли, которые располагались глубоко в недрах планеты?





	The Divine Tragedy: Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten 2017, ориджинал.

2802 год. Эпоха великих технологических и компьютерных достижений. В эти времена представители человеческой расы считали, что на этой планете уже нет чего-либо неизведанного ими, а потому, от скуки или же от жажды новых знаний, они приступали к активному изучению космического пространства в надежде найти другие планеты, пригодные для развития какой-либо жизни. Начиналось строительство мощнейших космических кораблей, способных без особых проблем переносить пассажиров за пределы Солнечной системы, на которых были бы возможны межгалактические путешествия и о которых грезили многие фантасты.

Морские глубины уже не были неизведанными, люди прекрасно знали их обитателей. Но знали ли они всех обитателей Земли, которые жили глубоко в недрах планеты? Они наивно предполагали, что в глубинах земной коры жизнь невозможна. Однако и там наша планета хранила свои особые секреты.

Сотни километров отделяли подземный город от поверхности земли, и лишь избранным его жителям был известен путь на поверхность. Городу этому было около трех сотен лет. Город был молодым, а потому совершенно неизведанным людям, живущим на поверхности. Населяли его человекоподобные существа, которые являлись результатом прошедшего в 2505 году эксперимента над несколькими сиротскими детьми, результатом которого должно было стать выведение из них сверхлюдей. Это была попытка совмещения ДНК животных семейства кошачьих с ДНК человека. Однако, дети эти были похищены на завершающем этапе, от чего этот эксперимент потерпел фиаско.

Впрочем, сам эксперимент не был легальным.

Этот город со странными кубическими строениями населяли люди, на головах которых виднелись кошачьи уши. Позвоночники их продлевались, создавая таким образом длинные хвосты.

Не зная тревог, граждане этого странного, довольно мрачного на вид города, жили своей жизнью, имели свои законы, отличные от законов живших на поверхности людей, и исполняли свои культы, поклоняясь своим богам.

— И за что мне все это?..

Человек, чьи волосы имели белоснежный оттенок, имел пушистые уши, но не такие, как у других ему подобных. Они были белые в черную полоску, однако у большинства граждан его семейства уши и хвосты были рыжими в черную полоску. И волосы тоже имели рыжий оттенок.

В этом городе ненавидели альбиносов, потому что они отличались от остальных. Альбиносы были ошибкой природы. Рожденные в союзе, основанном не на любви, они не имели будущего. У них были другие способы восприятия мира, нетрадиционная сексуальная ориентация, нередко наблюдались нарушения в психическом здоровье. Они нарушали порядок этого общества.

Сидя у мусорных баков, этот парень, являвшийся альбиносом, смотрел в пустоту перед собой. В этот день он вновь потерпел издевательства от сородичей. Он понимал, что он не единственный изгой в этом обществе, но все равно считал себя несчастнее всех в этом мире. Даже с киборгами обращались намного лучше, чем с такими, как он. Не признаваемый родителями, без друзей, без имени, он волочил свое существование на протяжении семнадцати лет, питаясь лишь тем, что оставалось от других.

Нахмурившись, он откинулся на черные пакеты, наполненные каким-то хламом, и огляделся. Его окружали лишь стены образованного домами тупика, в котором он сидел, и мусор, а до ушей доносился городской шум. Прислушавшись, юноша насторожился, услышав среди прочих звуков шаги постороннего, которые с каждой секундой становились все громче и отчетливее. Посмотрев в сторону шагов, он увидел незнакомца, голова которого была скрыта за капюшоном темного плаща. Вскоре он подошел к альбиносу, который уже был готов бежать от него.

— Все сидишь? — поинтересовался тот, встав перед ним. — В который раз я замечаю тебя в этом месте.

— Ну, а тебе чего от меня нужно? — парень вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони.

— Мне — ничего. Я лишь хотел предложить тебе свою помощь.

Помощь от незнакомца не сулила ничего хорошего, однако уставшему от жизни изгою все равно ничего не оставалось, кроме как доверять каждому, кто готов помочь ему выжить в трущобах этого города.

— Кто ты? — поинтересовался парень у незнакомца. — Как твое имя?

— Мое имя — Данталиан.

— Прямо как у того демона, — усмехнулся изгой.

— Я и есть демон, — он уловил скептический взгляд собеседника, и, чтобы тот окончательно поверил в его слова, снял капюшон, демонстрируя отсутствие кошачьих ушей, — и мне захотелось помочь тебе, несчастный, как антагонист антагонисту. Мы не одной расы, но разве так не лучше?

— Если я расскажу кому-то, что видел демона, меня посчитают сумасшедшим либо убьют. Хорошо, ты меня заинтересовал. Рассказывай, чем ты там хотел мне помочь.

— Наверно, тебе известно, что над вашим городом есть такие вещи, как небо, воздух в свободном и безграничном количестве, еда и другие люди?

— О людях ты явно врешь, ведь воздух на поверхности давно отравлен.

— Враки. Там есть все и в безграничном количестве. Там совершенно иная раса людей, которая, возможно, сможет дать тебе надежду на новую жизнь.

— Новую жизнь? — задумчиво повторил альбинос. — Да, было бы неплохо. Вот только я не знаю, как выбраться на поверхность.

— А я знаю, и даже готов сопроводить тебя до одного из лифтов, ведущих наружу. Идти со мной, или нет — решать тебе.

Бродяга согласился на эту безвозмездную помощь демона, и вскоре они уже стояли в большом коридоре, напоминающем вход в какой-то бункер. Хотя, возможно, это он и был. Кто знает, каким был город пару сотен лет назад? Однако в сам лифт демон не пошел, ссылаясь на то, что ему нельзя на поверхность.

Решетка огромного лифта-капсулы задвинулась, издав напоследок неприятный скрежет. Прошло около получаса, спустя которые юноша, миновав темные холодные коридоры, вышел на поверхность. Свет на миг ослепил его, а когда глаза привыкли к солнцу, парень смог оглядеться. Он стоял посреди довольно примитивных зданий и каменных глыб странных, неестественных форм. Говоря о царившей атмосфере в этой местности стоило также отметить и наличие большого количества мха, который покрывал бетонные здания высотой не более шестидесяти метров в высоту. Воздух здесь был чист, слышалось пение птиц.

Где он оказался?

Пройдя еще несколько километров, он обнаружил строения, которые были гораздо выше тех, которые он видел. Казалось, они были полностью из стекла, но, опять же, странных форм. Наверно, там и жили люди.

Юноша понимал, что если он рискнет и пойдет к расе более древнего происхождения, от которой частично происходил и он сам, то пути назад не будет. Но ведь когда-нибудь фортуна должна была повернуться к нему, хотя бы в этот раз. Хотя бы в этот раз справедливость должна восторжествовать и подарить бедолаге право на хорошую жизнь, пусть и вдали от его расы.

И он пошел к этим домам.

Однако и там его встретили как монстра, еще более непохожего на других людей. Тут к ненависти со стороны здешних людей уже прибавился страх перед неизведанным.

Теперь альбиносу было суждено жить в довольно небольшой клетке, площадь которой — метр на метр. Более того, людям с поверхности удалось выяснить, с какой стороны пришел чужак и вытеснить всю подземную расу из своих родных мест, а лифты заброшенных мест, когда-то служивших бомбоубежищами, разрушить. На все это им потребовались лишь пара месяцев.

Однажды, под покровом ночи, к молодому человеку с белоснежными волосами вновь заявился Данталиан, который, как оказалось, мог без проблем ходить по поверхности земли. В свете луны четко проступали его продолговатые уши.

— Ты обманул меня, — прорычал безымянный, встретившись взглядом с демоном, — и теперь весь наш народ будет обречен благодаря твоей лжи!

— Благодаря мне ли? — выдохнул Данталиан. — Я не давал гарантии, что тебя тут примут, так что вина лежит полностью на тебе. Риск принес свои плоды, не так ли? Судя по твоему виду, ты не очень-то доволен тем, чего добился. Каковы твои дальнейшие действия?

— Действия? Ты издеваешься? Я слишком устал. Даже если я попрошу тебя освободить меня, то не смогу жить как обычно. Ты ведь не настолько всемогущ, чтобы повернуть время вспять, так?

— Верно.

— Поэтому просто убей меня. Хорошо?

— Раз такова твоя воля, то твоя душа будет для меня отличным угощением...

...Восседая на троне, могущественный адский герцог обдумывал произошедшее этой ночью. Он все еще не понимал, почему же этот юноша, прежде чем поддаться демону, даже не попытался попросить его поменять мнение других об альбиносах.


End file.
